eslfandomcom-20200214-history
The eScroLLs Project/Open Scrolls/Scroll 1
=Scroll 1: Teivman vs Mavin ET story= thumb|300px|right Magic-speech class Mr. Teivman is a Wizard. He is also a teach at Earthwide School. He teaches magic-speech. Marvin ET is a galaxy spy. He registered in Teivman ‘s class by an undercover name of Nae Vitm. Today was Nae Vitm’s first day in the Magic-speech class. Mr. Teivman is ready to teach his class magic-speech. Good morning class, Mr. Teivman says. My name is Mr. Teivman and I’m here to teach Magic-speech. I am a wizardor. The class has many students and is from all around the world. Nea spy finds a seat in the first row between two of Mr. Teivman’s excellent students. The student names were Tim Neva and Ven Mita. Tim is a boy from Magichawaii and Ven is from Japanagic. Both of them and the rest of the class stand up. Good morning, Teacher, the students say in unison. Sit down, says Mr. Treivman. We will now start on the first magic lesson. The topic is ““Always Study and Review Magic Phrases. Not individual Magic words.” Teivman's lessons and miracles Mr. Teivman lessons have many different miracles. There are several Magic Speech Miracles. Mr. Teivman has a magic wand. He hit the wand on the table and suddenly the class moves to a different room with a lot of characters, words, and phrases. That was Mr. Teivman’s first lesson in a strange room that’s Number One label. Then he puts the wand in his pocket. Remember, Nae Vitm is a spy. He isn’t an intelligent creature, but rather stupid and paranoid. He is always using his imagination all the time. During the course, Nae Vitm doesn’t learn anything. He is just trying to steal the wizard’s wand. His hand slithers like a snake on the floor. The ET hand goes under the table and chair, and then climbs up the chair leg towards the wizard’s pocket where the wand is. Since the hand doesn’t have eyes, it grabs the first thing in Mr. Teivman pocket which happens to be a Magic-TCP/IP instead of the wand. The Magic-TCP/IP is a Time Change Pen/Irony Period. This tool is to go to the past or future. The Magic-TCP/IP has a button on it. When it is clicked once, you can write down the date and time. With two clicks, it goes to that period of time. When you want to return to the present, you click it three times. If you click it four or more times, it repeats the three click mode. It only affects the person who has the possession of the pen. Whatever the date that has been written down, that is the Place and time you will arrive to. The ink print is evidence and the anchor trace of the working tool. Green face spy While the spy is inspecting the pen tool that he’s stolen, the wizard says “Everybody, we’re going to leave this room in thirty minutes. Then your assignment is this. You must make your report about this lesson.” ET’s face turns green because he’s nervous. Also, he wasn’t paying attention to the Wizard’s lesson. In the Number One Room, where characters, words, and phrases flying very fast around him, but he can’t catch any of them. He can’t hear or speak any of the magic phrases. His mind only has one question, so he asks Tim, “How many hairs has Mr. Teivman had on his head?” Tim’s answered,”Over one hundred thousand.” Mavin doesn’t have any hair on his head, he is bald. All ET’s are bald. The black hair on his head is a wig made by black sheep hair. Contrary to Mr. Teivman, He has a lot of hair. Each hair is an antenna that he uses to link with the magic-school in Earthwide. This is why Mr. Treivman can link to over one hundred thousand schools. With a bushy beard and a handsome mustache, Mr. Treivman was a candidate for Earthwide Beard and Mustache Championship that took place last year. Now, our Wizard is a member of WBMAGIC. On the desk of the Wizardor in Number One Room, there is a wood hammer that looks like the one in judgment. Mr. Treivman takes the hammer and slams it on the wood desk. Immediately, the room changes back to the first room with the zero labels. Now the Wizardor uses the wand again. He points it up toward the roof and a lot of paper falls from the ceiling. The papers are distributed to every student. Today is July 30th, says the Wizard. Write that down in your report with your signature and date. Nae Vitm can’t write his report, he just signed and dated his form. First, he clicks the pen button and writes July, then the number three, the pen gets stiff. And the stupid ET clicks twice on the pen’s button: Click, click! Uh huh! Can you guess what will happen? Category:Fiction story Category:Huh?